Hot and Uncontrolled
by T'Key'la
Summary: Written for prompt 3 on livejournal ship wars: Porn. PWP. K/S in case I need to add that. Did I mention porn? Yep - that's about it.


"Spock," Jim was saying as he entered their quarters. The padd hit the floor and his breath left him with a soft surprised whoosh as Spock tackled him up against the wall, the hot Vulcan hands everywhere at once. "Uhnn…" Jim moaned into Spock's mouth as it claimed his, the Vulcan tongue making no allowance for his own. "To what do I owe the honor of this greeting?" Jim gasped as Spock opened Jim's uniform pants and shoved them impatiently out of his way.

"You. You have been in my every thought," Spock told him in a lust-filled voice, the sound sending shivers skittering over Jim's skin. He bared Jim's erection and stared into his Human's eyes as he slowly knelt before him, his fingers caressing the hard stomach to the caramel curls decorating the base of the object of his desire.

"I missed you too," Jim panted, trying to spread his legs further apart but not able to accomplish it with his pants around his knees. "Want your fingers up me."

"All in good time," Spock responded, his glittering eyes looking up in promise. His hot angular tongue reached out to lick the moisture off the tip of Jim's yearning need, Jim's already labored breathing coming in gasps and moans.

"Please," Jim begged, his fingers winding tightly into Spock's hair to try and direct his actions. "Need you."

"I am aware," Spock assured him, opening his mouth to take Jim fully in. He was rewarded with a louder moan. Jim was sure he could make out not just random stars but the entire milky way when Spock increased the suction, his vision blurring and almost faltering. He barely noticed that Spock had squeezed his fingers into his mouth until those same elegant digits worked their way into his body's quivering opening.

"Oh dear gods," Jim moaned, his hold on Spock changing to provide him support to remain standing.

"Mmm…" Spock responded around the delicious flesh in his mouth, his tongue doing wicked things to Jim's brain and body.

The fingers up his ass were also slowly driving him out of his mind and he didn't care. "spockspockspock," Jim whispered, an occasional moan interrupting the chant of his lover's name. It was too delicious, being consumed and owned by his Vulcan, surrendering completely to the rhythms of his mouth, of his fingers stretching, stroking, almost painful as they explored his tight chamber. Between the two sensations, Kirk exploded into Spock's welcoming mouth as he greedily swallowed all that Jim had to offer.

Before the world had settled down and his head had stopped spinning, Spock gracefully rose, his own uniform pants around his knees as he turned Jim to face the wall. "You are mine," Spock whispered into Jim's ear before licking him.

"Yours," Jim confirmed, his hands splayed on the wall by his head, his body still limp. Only Spock's hand around his still sensitive cock prevented him from oozing down the wall. "Yes," he hissed when Spock entered him in one firm thrust. Maybe it should have hurt, the abruptness and relative dryness, but the force was wonderful. Jim tried to back further into Spock's hot body, wanting, needing more physical contact while Spock stopped him from crossing their bond. //Give me your thoughts,// Jim begged hoping his need would reach Spock.

"Not yet. Not until you are completely mine," Spock whispered.

"I am yours. I want your thoughts."

"Stop thinking about duty rosters," Spock warned, biting the back of his neck hard enough to distract him even if they had been in the middle of a red alert. His hot tongue soothed the momentary ache of the bite, making Jim shiver from the twin assault.

"No. Let me in and you'll see," Jim said.

"Mmm…" Spock's breath hummed. He slowly lowered his barriers, flooding Jim with all of his love and passion and want.

//Yes// Jim cheered, moaning as Spock continued his deep, hard thrusts. //You… are…//

//I am what?// Spock asked, kissing and licking the spot just below Jim's ear that never failed to turn Jim to butter.

//Uhn…// Jim's brain was a muddle of desire and hunger and greed. Spock fed on his thoughts as he nourished on his neck.

//You are the most beautiful Human I have ever known,// Spock said to Jim's surprise. He knew Spock loved him and desired him and in his own way worshiped him. But he rarely said flattering things even during their frequent and soul shattering lovemaking. He filed away the statement for later consideration. No way could he think any more about it when Spock climaxed into his body, the heat from the inside and outside threatening to scorch him.

//Oh god,// Jim said before they collapsed into an inelegant heap on their floor, limbs tangled, bodies coated in sweat, chest heaving to get enough air into their tortured lungs. "You know I'm still on duty, right?" he whispered into his bondmate's beautiful ear.

"You are due back from lunch in 4.6 minutes, Captain. After taking a shower you will arrive only 5.3 minutes late," Spock told him breathlessly.

"Great. And everyone will know why," Jim said, trying to sound like he was concerned but failing miserably.

"You could return to duty without showering," Spock suggested, making Jim laugh.

"Sure. Will you get off of me so I can shower?"

Spock rolled onto his side, watching Jim slowly stand and discard his uniform, Spock's eyes nearly as hot as his hands had been.

"Stop looking at me like that," Jim requested.

"You should have disrobed in the bathroom."

"You shouldn't have jumped me during my lunch break."

Spock didn't bother to respond, laying still on the floor as Jim went into the bathroom, his laughter lingering.

Jim arrived on the Bridge 8.2 minutes late from lunch, which no one would dare mention. Nor did they say a word when his unacknowledged lunch activity made it impossible for him to sit still throughout the duration of his shift.


End file.
